


Day off

by Ducklingxkitten



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducklingxkitten/pseuds/Ducklingxkitten
Summary: Julian intended to work on a patient's records during his day off, but Nevaeh had another plan.





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Nevaeh another hairstyle for this AU. Gone are the sidecut and the purple and pink hair!

Nevaeh smiled as he was closing his flower shop, eager to go home. To him. It’s been a while since the last time they have been able to spend a day together. A whole day, just the two of them without being interrupted by an urgent phone call from the hospital, just the two of them cuddling in bed or on the couch wrapped in a plaid and watching movies after movies. Or rather, on a windy day like this one, Nevaeh would be busy between Julian’s legs. 

He bit his bottom lip, walking a little faster. Just thinking about all the beautiful sounds Julian could make, his nails leaving red marks on his back and his legs tightly wrapped around Nevaeh’s hips was making shivers run down his spine. Only a few streets were between him and the love of his life, a few streets he hurried to cross, his grin not leaving his lips as he was imagining Julian laying on their bed reading, waiting for him, or maybe he would come home to him cooking. 

Except that he hadn’t expected to find Julian sitting in the living-room, his nose buried in paperwork and a cup of coffee Nevaeh could bet he hadn’t taken a single sip from it. 

He sighed as he shook his head watching Julian’s back, a fond smile spreading his pierced lips as he walked to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders making him jump. A hearty laugh left his lips and he kissed his cheek as an excuse, brushing his nose against his skin. How he had missed him. 

“You scared me,” Julian said, a hand on Nevaeh’s neck, “I didn’t hear you coming.” 

“You were too focused on… on what?” he asked putting dozens of kisses along his jaw and neck, loving the way Julian’s breathing hitched when he moved a hand under his t-shirt and brushed his collarbone. 

“Ah that’s, that’s a patient’s records.” 

“You brought work home? I thought today was your day off.” 

“It is, but I have to verify it and–” 

“No,” Nevaeh interrupted him. Sighing once more, he pecked him on the lips and grinned seeing the blush on his cheeks, “It’s your day off, I don’t want to hear one single thing about work. Now get up and follow me,” he said taking him by his wrist, “you need one hell of a massage.” 

Julian didn’t wait any longer once they were in the bedroom and removed his t-shirt before lying on his stomach and waited for Nevaeh to join him. 

Nevaeh’s grin didn’t leave his lips when he sat on his pelvis, then traced his spine with fingertips giving Julian goose bumps before resting his hands on his shoulders. He was squirming under him trying to find a good position and Nevaeh was more than sure he was doing it on purpose with the way he was moving his ass. If that was what he wanted, Nevaeh would gladly give it to him. 

“You’re, uh, you’re quite skilful with your hands.” Julian said after a while, biting his bottom lip as Nevaeh’s hands were busy on the small of his back. 

“You noticed it only now?” 

“No! Of course not. I like it.” Julian turned his head, face red, and gave him a big grin. 

Holding his hips, Nevaeh leant forward, nibbled at his earlobe then whispered, “I’m not only skilful with my hands babe.” 

That was enough for Julian to muffle a moan at the back of his throat and he turned around, catching his lips for a desperate kiss, his hands already touching the warm and tawny skin under his top, his legs bringing him closer, and closer. He had missed him so much. He hadn’t been able to come home for two days due to his responsibilities at the hospital, and it had already been too much for Julian. He missed his scent, missed his smile, missed his lips and hands on his body, missed the way he was making him feel right now. Safe and addicted to his kisses and touch. 

Their clothes left them quickly, both of them too eager to taste, bite and touch every inch of skin they could reach. 

“Ngh… Neva,” he breathed against the pillow as Nevaeh’s mouth was making him see stars behind his closed eyelids. 

Nevaeh let go of his cock slowly, too slowly, before giving some attention to his inner thigh sucking a bruise there, his free hand stroking him along his full length. 

“Look at me Julian,” he said resisting the urge to reach his own aching cock. He was so hard, and Julian so tempting, legs spread only for him. “I want you to look at me, can you do that?” 

Julian nodded as he leant on his elbows, worrying his lips between his teeth once again, his blush spreading to his chest. He gripped the covers at the first flick of Nevaeh’s tongue and moaned loudly as he was taking him in his mouth further and further, without ever leaving his purple gaze. He was so close already, so damn close, but Nevaeh stopped before he could come. 

“Neva… Please,” he begged as one of his hands reached the back of Nevaeh’s head and tugged at the bun letting dark red hair fall on his shoulders. 

“What do you want?” He asked against his lips, fingers teasing his entrance before pushing and moving inside of him. “Tell me what you want, don’t be shy.” 

“You… _Please_ … I want you.” 

“Good boy.” He said before taking his lips for a hot kiss. 

Nevaeh pinned Julian’s hands above his head and held them there with one hand, the other was trailing down his chest, down his stomach, down, and with one brush of his fingers on his thigh he told him to spread his legs more for him. He swallowed Julian’s moans when he pushed inside of him, slowly, teasing him a little more which made Julian bite his bottom lip hard enough to bleed. He gripped his hips as he started moving, Julian’s hands already on his body, nails leaving deep red marks, chest heaving and his voice chanting his name like his life depended on it. 

Julian felt that sweet warmth in his stomach spreading to his spin with each of Nevaeh’s thrust, desperate moans leaving kiss-reddened lips. He held him as close as he could and shivered with pleasure when Nevaeh bit his throat, hard. 

“I’m going… Neva I’m going to… _Nevaeh_!” 

Nevaeh rested his forehead in the crook of his neck, reached between their bodies and stroked his aching cock, his own thrusts irregular. Julian cried out and spilled his release on Nevaeh’s fingers, on his own stomach, his legs tightly wrapped around his hips. 

Nevaeh reached his own release after one last hard push, hips shivering, painful. Still panting, he pulled away and cupped Julian’s cheek then pressed his lips against his, whispering how beautiful he was, an endearing melody of mine, mine, mine, between each ravenous kiss and smiled when he felt Julian drawing patterns on his back. 

“I missed you,” Julian said after a while between Nevaeh’s arms, his breath hitting his collarbone, “I missed you so much. And I love you more.” 

Nevaeh smiled against his hair and caressing his cheek he pressed a kiss on his forehead. “I love you too Julian. _So much_.”


End file.
